Turtle Dove
by AliceLuvr53
Summary: Alice's heart breaks. She thinks it has no hope of ever healing, untill she meets the new student from the reservation. Will Leah be able to convince Alice to put their pasts behind them?
1. Chapter 1

**Turtle Dove**

**Chapter 1**

**Author: AliceLuvr53**

**Pairing: Alice/Leah**

**Rating: T for eventual adult themes, minor language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice, Leah, any of the Cullens, or anything from Twilight. I do not own the title either. It comes from a choir piece, ironically enough, called Turtle Dove. I apologize, I only remember the title and some of the lyrics, so I cannot give more information on the piece. If it is asked for, I will explain why I chose the title in the A/N in the next chapter.**

**For now, though, sit back and relax. This will make a lot more sense than Turn My World Around.**

Alice's POV

_Sometime in August, 1942. Somewhere in the fields of Wyoming._

It should have felt hot to me. That's all I could think about as Jasper and I ran through the field, me still dressed for the dead of winter. I had lived for years just over the border in Canada before seeing an image of me and Jasper meeting. I knew I didn't have time to waste to find him. Meeting Jasper seemed like the most important thing in the world, like it would be life-altering.

I had met Jasper about two months ago, in a little diner down south. I know that upon seeing me, he fell in love with me. He is the sweetest, kindest man I have ever met. He deserves to find a woman who he can fall head over heals for and spend the rest of his days happily married to and loving.

Too bad that woman won't be me.

I knew while I was racing to meet him that we would never be lovers. I had a strong feeling, even though I had never 'seen' it, that my lover would not be a man. I told Jasper this when we first met, and gave him the option of leaving me then. But, I also told him of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and of how our lives could be. I told him of how we could find family, and all we would need to do to have family is give up human blood for animal blood. So he decided to trust me. Now, we were running to meet them in Forks, Washington.

Suddenly, Jasper stopped. We were standing between two fields, one corn, the other wheat. I stopped and faced him, pulling off my down jacket in our pause. He eyed me and grinned. Why had I worn just a tank top under this? Oh yeah, I didn't need the warmth. I needed the disguise. Humans needed to believe I was human on the rare occasion I was seen. It's not like people in Canada run around in tank tops while there are massive amounts of snow on the ground.

Then Jasper's expression got serious.

"Alice..." He said my name quietly. "Coming from the east, human pace. Smells like a dog..." He wrinkled his nose as he said this. Suddenly, I smelled it too. It smelled like a wet dog, those are the only words to describe it. Jasper continued. "Feels confused, lost, sad..." He trailed off. I smiled sadly at him. Poor Jasper, always had such difficulty dealing with emotions that would generally be considered bad. He disliked them, almost to an extent where I could say he hated them.

I looked to the east, wanting to see whoever or whatever it was coming. Mere moments later, I could see a girl walking toward us. She was tall, with darker skin but not black. Her hair was a beautiful midnight black, but it was all tangled, ruffled, and looked like she had been running through everything and anything that stood in her way. Yet somehow, she was still beautiful.

Suddenly she called out to us. "Hey you!" She started running, and reached us in about ten seconds. She grinned when she stopped in front of us, then wrinkled her nose. "Woa! Do you guys smell that?" Jasper and I looked at each other. Who was this girl?

Suddenly realization hit her. "Sorry, that was rude. I just haven't seen other people in so long that it's not even funny. I don't even know how long it's been. What year is it?" She looked at us. Then she shook her head. "Excuse me, that was also rude." The girl stuck out a hand. As I shook it, I realized she hadn't let us get a word in edgewise. And it appeared she wasn't planning to for another couple minutes.

"My name is Kristina. I originally come from Maine," Jasper and I looked at each other in surprise. "and I turned sixteen in July of 1927. Well, that's assuming that July has passed. I haven't been home since June." I glanced at Jasper again and wondered if I looked as shocked as he did.

The girl, Kristina, looked no older than sixteen! She should be thirty-one! Jasper and I looked at each other out of the corners of our eyes, completely dumbfounded. Kristina looked back and forth between us, and her face fell.

"What?" She whispered. "Why do you guys keep doing that? I'm just a little overenthusiastic, not crazy..." She trailed off. How would we tell her? Or there was the more important question, how did she still look so young?

"Kristina," Jasper began carefully, "what happened when you left home?" I realized after he said this that it was a good place to start.

Kristina looked down at her feet. Seconds later, I realized she was crying. Suddenly, I wanted to comfort her. Yes, we had only met five minutes ago, but somehow she seemed closer to me than that.

Then she spoke, choking on her own tears as she did so. "My mother and I got in a fight. I lost it. Next thing I knew, I was running." Her voice strained to a whisper. "I don't even know how long I ran before I realized that something was... wrong." She looked at us. "It took me forever to get back to normal." She probably thought she was exaggerating when she said forever, I realized. It was probably years. "Even now, if I get angry, it happens again." She seemed truly scared.

"What happened?" Jasper asked her in the same quiet tone she had been speaking in. I knew that he didn't want to upset her.

Kristina hesitated before talking again, as if she was afraid we wouldn't believe her. "I lived on a reservation back in Maine." Great, now she was going to get off topic. She was crazy. "There was a legend, at least I always thought it was legend, that our people had wolf protectors, that my great-grandfather was one of those original protectors. These men were shape shifters who protected us from the supernatural, like vampires." She looked me in the eye, then Jasper. "The only thing I can figure out would be that I am somehow one of those protectors, even though no women have ever been a protector before. I know this seems really far-fetched, but please... believe me." She whispered the last words.

Jasper took a deep breath, then looked me in the eye. I nodded, answering his silent question. She should know that we don't think she's crazy. She should know that this made sense, in its own strange way.

I stepped towards her, gently picking up her chin so she would look at me instead of the ground. "That's not crazy." She relaxed as I said the words. "You have just stepped into a world you will probably soon wish that you had never entered. The year is 1927," Her eyes widened. "Jasper and I believe it is sometime in August. We are currently standing somewhere in Wyoming." Her eyes would pop out of her head if she widened them any more. "We are going to meet with more beings like Jasper and I. Would you like to come? Maybe they'll know something about you..." Yes, they would. I could see it. I still had my hand under her chin.

Kristina's eyes lit up. "I would love that." She said the words with the most honesty I have ever heard anyone say anything. Then she hesitated. "Wait... what do you mean, people like you?"

Jasper spoke up then. "Alice and I drink blood. Both of us used to drink human blood, but our diet now consists of animal blood." Kristina looked shocked again. The poor girl was not having a very good day. "We promise not to harm you, and the beings we are going to meet with are like us, will not drink your blood. However, you will probably have to put up with the smell, because you don't smell too good to us, either. It probably has something to do with who we are." She looked back and forth between me and Jasper, only contemplating for a moment, then seemed to have made a decision.

"I'll come with you." No other words had ever made me happier. I squealed, and hugged her before I could think twice. Once I realized what had happened, I pulled back and smiled at her. I picked her up, and Jasper and I started running again. Suddenly, I couldn't wait untill we reached our new home. I just knew it would be wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. I still don't own Turtle Dove, either.**

Eight months. That's how long it had been since Carslile had welcomed Jasper and I with open arms. He had had two very simple rules for us. One was that we had to stick to the lifestyle of eating animals, not humans. The second had been that we had to follow the same charade as Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. Carslile and Esme would be our 'foster parents', and we their 'foster children'. I had smiled and told him that those rules would be no problem to follow.

Our family had accepted all of us without any problem. Jasper had immediately become 'one of the boys', always doing something with Emmett and Edward during the day. At night, it was him and Edward, because Emmett was 'otherwise occupied' with Rose. Yet, that was alright, because I had been occupied with Kristina, and Carslile with Esme.

Eight months is also how long it had been since Kristina had joined Ephraim's pack. I smiled, remembering back to that night.

_Eight months earlier, shortly after Alice, Jasper, and Kristina arrived in Forks, WA._

_Kristina, Edward and I were standing on the edge of Quileute lines. We were going to try to get Ephraim to let Kristina to join his pack. She needed a pack, somewhere to really belong, people of her own kind. I loved her, loved having her around to love, but she needed a place to really belong, as much as she denied it. _

_We had Edward with us for two reasons. One was in case Ephraim decided to show up in wolf form. The second was so we didn't cross the treaty line and accidentally start a war._

_We had been standing on the edge of treaty lines for about five minutes. In this time, the fall night had begun to grow dark. I looked to where Kristina and Edward stood to my left, Kristina's hand interlaced through mine. I squeezed it gently, and whispered to her._

"_You ready?" Kristina had been looking worried since we, Carslile and I, had come up with the idea to do this. We both knew this could end badly, but the benefits outweighed the risked. She needed this as much as I needed her._

"_Yeah." She whispered. "As ready as I'll ever be."_

_Edward took this as his cue to talk. _

"_Ephraim!" His voice rang through the night, clear and strong. Minutes later, I heard and smelled the wolf coming through the trees. Suddenly, the weight of the footsteps changed from soft and animal to heavier and human. Edward and I looked at each other and I knew that he had made the same assessment. _

_Suddenly, Ephraim was standing in front of us. His face was a look of steel at first, one I would be afraid to take in a fight. As soon as he smelled Kristina, though, his expression softened, looking confused. _

_Ephraim was tall, with long black hair. He had a toned and muscled body, it was obvious he did a lot of physical activity. His skin was almost the same shade of brown as Kristina's, although his was a bit darker. He was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a thin shirt. _

"_How...?" He trailed off. I understood the unspoken questions. How did she get here? How is she who she is? How did he not know about her?_

"_Kristina, Ephraim. Ephraim, Kristina." Edward made the introductions. "Kristina is a ware wolf that Alice" He gestured toward me slightly. "picked up along her way. Kristina is from a tribe in Maine that does not seem too different from yours. But, due to circumstances, we believe she cannot go back. We were hoping that you could adopt her into your pack." _

_At this Ephraim started looking cautious. "Let me explain what we were thinking, then we can negotiate from there." Edward said the words, holding his palms out to Ephraim. "Our thought is that if she can simply be part of your pack, she can live with us. She seems to have taken a liking to us, especially Alice." At this mention, Kristina blushed. "But," Edward continued. "She needs a pack to belong to. She needs the sense of purpose." Edward put his hands down, letting Ephraim know he was finished._

_Ephraim walked around Kristina, pushing between her and Edward, then her and me. I resisted the urge to hiss at him. In his push, he had separated our hands. Kristina made no move to re-link them, however, so I didn't either._

_After Ephraim had seemed to finish his little assessment, he stood in front, just on the other side of the treaty line again._

_He said no words, just held his hand out toward Kristina. She beamed at him, then me, and stepped over the line. It was a done deal._

Kristina had been wondering why she had not been aging in all this time. Ephraim had explained the confusion to Kristina. As long as she continued to phase, she would not age. As far as the pack knew, once we, the vampires, went away, life would go back to normal. He had no idea, though, what it meant that she changed. No idea at all.

The only other thing in question was my visions. Since I had met Kristina, I had not had any. Not a one. Carslile thought that it was because I had never been a ware wolf, so I couldn't 'see' them. His theory says that I can see humans because I was one, and can see vampires because I am one. It makes sense, somewhat.

Now, I was sitting on top of a hill waiting for Kristina to finish rounds. This hill had become my favorite spot in Forks, simply for the view. From on top of it, you could see everything. The bustling main street was visible below, as were many if not most of the houses. The small school Kristina, my new siblings, and I attended during the day was also plainly visible from the top of the hill. Kristina, Edward, and I were currently sophomores. Someday, we would have to leave Forks. But we'd cross that bridge when we came to it.

The mountains in the distance were also visible on top of the hill. Sometimes, I would also swear a person could see the ocean. It was gorgeous.

Just then, Kristina walked out of the trees. I turned to her and smiled. Her hair was full of leaves and other things, the dress she wore had small holes in it from running around on her ankle all the time. Still, she looked gorgeous. We embraced, and then shared a prolonged kiss.

Have I forgotten to mention? Eight months is also how long Kristina and I had been dating.

We then sat on the ground, looking at the view. I was, anyway. Kristina's head sat in my pretzel style lap, her legs off to my right. Due to this, my hand was playing with her skirt hem. One of the many times a day we were content.

I looked down at her to realize she was dozing. Ephraim always worked her and the rest of the pack hard. I smiled, knowing she was 'just resting her eyes', as she called it.

"What do you dream about?" I asked the question without meaning to. Kristina smiled up at me though, letting me know the question was alright to ask.

"Well..." She began "I used to have nightmares. Sometimes things I never saw would chase me through the woods. Sometimes I was lost. Other times, I would be trapped somewhere, yelling to be found. And I was always under some strange impression, like I was waiting for something. Not like it was stated in the dream, it was just an understood that I was waiting, and that this thing I was waiting for was going to make my life better and I knew it."

A tear fell down her cheek, and I wiped it away with my thumb. Her eyes were filled with tears, and I knew these nightmares really scared her.

She continued. "I used to wake up screaming from some of these, others I would just curl up and cry from." I propped her up so I could cradle her in my arms. It hurt to see her cry, to hurt so much.

Kristina buried her head in my shoulder and I let her cry. As she cried, I sang softly. It was a song that I remember from my human years, but I don't know from where. I do know that it used to be sung to me, and it always made me feel better. I just hoped it would do the same for her.

"_So fair thou art my bonnie lass_

_So deep in love am I _

_Though I never will grow false_

_To the bonnie lass I love_

'_Till the stars fall from the sky my dear_

'_Till the stars fall from the sky."_

After a few minutes, she sniffled. Then she picked up her head from between her knees and looked me in the eyes.

"Now, though," She began again "I dream of beautiful things. I dream of my future. I dream of you." Her hand caressed my cheek. "I dream of spending endless nights with you. I dream of whacking Emmett of the back of the head after he makes some comment about two hot girls together. I dream of Rosalie smacking Emmett after I do, then her smiling at us knowingly. I dream of trying to block Edward from my head after an especially noisy night." She blushed a little as she said this. "I dream of a day that I can watch you dance down the aisle toward me, in a beautiful white dress. I dream of exchanging vows, of you being mine to have forever. I dream..."

She had been gaining momentum through what she had been saying, and I stopped her with a kiss. She melted into me, then softly and playfully pushed me back.

"Let me finish. You made me loose my train of thought. Let me finish first, then we can have a little fun. Where was I? Ah. Yes." She grinned wickedly at me, and it made my heart jump. "I dream of a long and happy life with you and our new families. I love you. Okay."

That was all the permission I needed. I kissed her, with all the passion within my body.

We spent a little more time on top of the hill, then started wandering back home, hand in hand. I knew our family would be waiting.

I had it all. Family, love, hope, and a future to look forward to.

Eight months, and my life had become perfect.

**A/N- Hey all! I won't be one of those wicked authors who says she won't update without reviews, though they would be nice. **

**Any questions, PM me or leave it in a review.**

**So no one is curious about the title? Hmm... you might be soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or A Prayer For Peter Pan.**

4 years with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen in Forks, and all I had to show for it was two boxes. One large moving box and a shoebox. The moving box was full of clothes, one of my new obsessions. The shoebox held less, but meant much more to me.

The shoebox was filled with my baseball glove and pictures. Soon after arriving here, I had learned Rosalie was a photographer. Rosalie loves taking pictures like Edward loves being at the piano. I thought of one night with the Cullens. My family.

_Sometime over the past four years. The Cullen's house, most likely the living room._

_Edward was at the piano, and had been all night. He had been switching between playing songs we all knew and just improvising, and we were having a blast. Our whole family had been dancing all night, Kristina included. At this point, though, Edward decided to play a slower song. I knew the tune, but I have no idea from where._

_Esme and Carslile were already caught in a waltz embrace, their footwork was impeccable. Carslile was whispering something in Esme's ear and she was laughing. Rosalie and Emmett were also in a waltz embrace, but like an eighth grade couple, they were just turning slow circles around each other. Jasper was standing next to the piano now, watching Edward's fingers dance up and down the keys._

_Kristina looked at me a bit sheepishly, sadness mixed with humor in her baby blue eyes. She admitted "I can't dance like that." _

"_It's okay." I told her, taking her in a waltz embrace, like the rest of my family. I then scooted my toes under hers, and began to turn circles on the floor with her. She giggled, and I knew in that moment that I could spend forever listening to her giggle._

All of the pictures in the shoebox I now held had been taken by Rose. That moment of us dancing was one of the many Rosalie had captured of Kristina and I. The other pictures caught what were many of the memories of my four years here. I loved all of the pictures. All of them caught some moment that I hope I never forget for as long as I walk this earth. My favorite picture, however, was on top.

_One year earlier. Forks High School Graduation._

_Kristina, Edward, and I held our diplomas, our caps had flown. We were free. Well, for the first time anyway. I knew I would be doing this again in the not too distant future. But for now, Kristina, Edward, and I could be happy._

_Our whole family was there to see Kristina's and my first time graduating High School. Carslile was hugging me, while Esme was talking to Edward. Emmett was talking to Kristina, no doubt trying to talk her into letting him watch us some time. Sorry, Emmett, no chance._

_Kristina came and put her arm around my shoulder as soon as Carslile finished his embrace. I put my arm around her waist. Jasper mumbled something about being in public, and all of us laughed. _

That was another moment Rosalie had captured with her camera. One perfect moment. My whole family, minus Rosalie, all laughing together. On top of that, she had managed to capture a rare moment where it was almost obvious to the rest of the world what Kristina meant to me. Almost obvious, but not quite.

What Kristina meant to me now, though, didn't matter. I had to leave Forks, and she had to stay.

_Conversation between Kristina and Ephraim. Two weeks ago._

"_Alice is leaving." Kristina started. The two were sharing conversation while on patrol late that night._

_Ephraim replied. "I know."_

"_I want to go with her." The pure need and wanting was clear in Kristina's voice._

"_You won't." The alpha in his voice was obvious._

_Out of curiosity, Kristina asked. "What if I had imprinted on her? What would you do then?"_

"_You didn't. You won't leave. You're staying here." The tone of his voice stated the finality of the order._

_Kristina's head bowed with the weight of the command. No one defies the Alpha of the pack._

Now, I was walking out of the Cullen home in Forks, Washington for what I knew would be the last time in a long while. I held my shoe box, my other box already in Emmett's car, which was long gone. I was trying to shelter the box in my hands from the rain as I ran to the car that Jasper now sat in.

The others had left hours ago. Just Jasper and I were left. What I would have done without my best friend, I had no clue. If it weren't for the fact that he was there, waiting for me, I wasn't sure if I would have been able to leave.

When my family had found out from Kristina that she would have to stay behind, they were all deeply saddened. Over the past years, we had all grown used to her scent being all around the house. We all enjoyed her company immensely, all in our own way.

Her having to stay upset me, too. More than it upset anyone else. I just hadn't let anyone see it. Last night, when Kristina and I shared a bed for what I was sure would be the last time; there was only one minute in which I didn't act like things were normal. Kristina had just walked in our door after being directed up there from the front door by Edward.

_Last night. Shortly after ten p.m._

_Kristina had just walked in the door to my room and shut it behind her. She glanced around, but obviously didn't see me. I had been behind the door._

_I stepped forward and pressed myself against her back. Kristina stiffened, then relaxed._

"_Hello, beautiful." I whispered in her ear, my usual greeting. Just then, I pulled my parting gift for her out of my pocket. It was a locket. A silver heart, with the words carved on the inside 'Guide her, keep her, with love always, and please bless her as I do now'._

_The lines were slightly revised from a poem I had found in one of Esme's handwritten books, never with any author. The poem was titled 'A Prayer For Peter Pan". Esme had seen me reading it about a month ago and smiled. She told me it was written by one of her best friends of her human years and it was one of her favorite poems._

_After I placed the locket around Kristina's neck, we had continued business as usual. Neither of us mentioned my leaving for the rest of the night._

I sat in the driver's seat of the car, Jasper in the passenger seat. I placed my box on his lap and took the keys from his hand. As I started up the car, another wave of sadness washed over me. This was really it.

Suddenly, I felt a bit of happiness start to creep in. I shook my head as I shifted the car into drive.

"Don't." I said, shaking my head a little more. I gripped the steering wheel tighter with my left hand, shifting gears with my right hand.

I didn't deserve to feel happy while I was about to do this, even if it wasn't really my decision to make. Jasper stopped trying to make me feel better emotionally. Instead, he just placed his hand over mine on the clutch. I was glad that I had such a good friend, even though I was pretty sure I didn't deserve it. I would need his shoulder soon.

We started down the long driveway, both of us looking straight ahead. I couldn't believe this was really happening. I couldn't believe I really had to leave. The trees of the driveway flashed by, a blur in my mind.

The rain started really coming down as I pulled out of the driveway. I pulled the car onto the highway, and out of the edge of my eye I saw a dark form in the trees.

Kristina was running, in wolf form, in the woods. I could see her auburn form in the rainy trees, her baby blue eyes cutting through the evening rain and dark like knives. I could even hear her paws hit the woods floor. _One-TwoThree-Four, One-TwoThree-Four. _The same pace her heart always beat at when... never mind. I wouldn't go there.

My eyes kept flicking back and forth between the woods and the road. Hers kept flicking back and forth between the trees and me. She looked confused. Thoroughly and utterly confused.

It was in that moment that I realized it. Kristina knew we were leaving, she just didn't know when. She hadn't been sure last night if my giving the locket to her had been the final goodbye, or just a small part of it. Suddenly, I wanted so stay more than anything in the world.

But if I did, people would suspect. I wouldn't grow older, I wouldn't look more mature. It would put our secret at risk. So yes, I had to go.

Jasper had been silent up untill this point. "Alice, do you want to stop?" He asked.

"No." I whispered the word, wanting to say the opposite. My eyes flicked over to Kristina, still running in the woods. She would miss me.

I knew what Kristina was asking me, even without her saying it. She wanted to know if this was it. I nodded once, feeling my eyes burn. I knew if I were still human, I would be crying.

In that moment, I did something I had never done before and have never done since. I made a wish. I wished for Kristina to find someone to be happy with, to have a long and fulfilling life with. I wished for her to have a family of some type, because she once told me about how much she loved little kids. I wished for her to find someone who would never have to leave her. I wished for her not to miss me, even though I would never stop missing her.

A few moments later, my eyes flicked back to the forest. She was gone. Her form no longer ran with the trees, her paws no longer hit the forest floor. My eyes focused back on the road, and I knew I would never see her again. All I had of her now were my memories, the pictures, and the words she had written on the back of my favorite picture- _I love you. Always have, always will._

When the car left town limits, I heard a heartbroken howl rip through the night.

**A/N- Poor Alice and Kristina. I cried as I wrote this. Alice's emotion got to me.**

**Sorry it took so long... stupid Bio teacher assigned an eight page paper.**

**Reviews are nice... they make my day happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry the last chapter was so depressing and the first couple paragraphs of this chapter are, too. Things will get brighter. Not to mention Leah will begin to get introduced in this chapter. Hooray! No more flashbacks, I promise. Unless you liked them... let me know. And on a random note, the Christmas cactus that is mentioned? Really exists. It inhabits my room.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight. I just manipulate the characters to suit my own personal storylines. I also don't own Keeping You A Secret, although that is another one that goes on the list of I wish I did. There's also several references to other books in here, if you pick any of them up let me know. Any whoo, onto the chapter...**

Each year was a bland monotony. Days blurred into years, years blurred into decades. I graduated one high school, attended college, then enrolled in another high school. I lost track of all of the places I went. Places in New Hampshire, Alaska, even places in England where I attended University. Soon it became apparent that I could earn any degree I wanted at any school I wanted. I could go to Harvard for law, Dartmouth for nursing, and so much more. But none of that mattered because every day no matter what test I aced or what college gave me a degree, my thoughts would always flutter back to one thing.

Kristina.

Every day, at some point, my mind would always find its way back there. Was it every day? Maybe it was more often, maybe it was less. Time means so little when all it's doing is separating you from the person you love.

Now, however, the year was 2008. I had just gotten my PHD in psychology, or as Edward called it, my ADD in being psycho, because I had such difficulty paying attention these days.

We were all sitting in the living room of our home in northern Vermont. Carslile had wanted to go to Maine, but when he had suggested moving there I had told him that if he was doing that I was leaving. But the news he was giving us now was almost worse than him trying to move us to Maine, where Kristina had come from.

Our family was in a dilapidated circle. Carlisle and Esme sat across the circle from me, with Edward and Jasper on one side. On the other side were Rosalie and Emmett.

Now, Carlisle was telling us that we were going to go back to Forks.

"No." That was the first thing out of my mouth after Carslile proposed the idea.

Esme looked at me. "Alice..." She started.

"Don't you 'Alice' me!" I said it harsher than I really meant to. "You've all asked me to try to move on. This won't help. My heart may be a long way from healing, but it's also come so far. This could just undo all of it. We can go somewhere else." I finished, with a little bit of hopefulness in my voice. Maybe we could find somewhere else...

Rosalie cut in. "It makes sense to go back to Forks." Good job Rose. As she spoke, she stood up, and walked over to me. She took both my hands in hers, looked me in the eye, and continued talking. "We have the house there. We know the weather, we know the land. We know that seventy years later, everyone who would remember us is either dead or won't be taken seriously if they say they remember us." And just like that, all my protests were forgotten. Plans began to be made for our move back to Forks.

I was sitting in my room that night, and Jasper came in. No mood entered with him, he had learned a long time ago not to mess with my emotions. I was sitting, correction, lying, in the middle of my floor with a very dilapidated book in my hands. It was a personal favorite of mine, Keeping You A Secret.

He came and plopped down next to me, and smiled as I glanced over the top of my book at him then continued reading. It was my favorite part of the book, where Cece and Holland share their first kiss. Truly remarkable.

After a few seconds, Jasper asked "You okay?". What a guy. He falls head over heels in love with me just to find out that I'm not into guys. Then he proceeds to become my best friend in the world, and is always looking out for me. Every girl should be so lucky to have such a good friend.

I knew what he was asking in his question, too. He was asking if I was okay to move back to Forks. He had told me a long time ago that he'd follow me anywhere. No questions asked. As I said before, what a guy.

I got to the end of the scene, then looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I think so." He smiled and nodded back at me.

"Good." He said while getting up to leave. "I'll leave you to pack then."

- - -

Two months later, I sat in my room. My room in the Cullen mansion in Forks, Washington. My four boxes were at the end of my bed, and my shoebox was on my nightstand. The Christmas cactus I had adopted was also on my night stand. The move had gone well.

My 'siblings' and I were to start school tomorrow as sophomores at Forks High School. Yes, we looked a little old to be sophomores. But nobody really ever questioned the Cullens.

Suddenly, I had an urge. I had promised myself I wouldn't do it, but I knew I had to do it anyway.

I flitted down the stairs, saying something about going out. The boys were immersed in a video game, Rose had gone out for a little food before school, and Carslile and Esme were... um... occupied. But hey, what else are vampires supposed to do before actually starting school/work?

Minutes later, I was there. I could see everything. Yes, it was the middle of the night. But the view was still amazing.

I was on top of my hill. I sat down on the same patch of rock I had the last time I had been here. Kristina and I had been here together that night.

The night drifted away, with me drifting in my thoughts.

- - -

Forks High School. Shoot me now. It's tiny, and nothing happens. EVER.

My siblings and I arrived the first day of classes, and we didn't stop receiving stares the whole day. First period was latin II, with Emmett. Second was intro to drawing, and I was a loner there. Third was chemistry which I had with Rosalie and Edward. Fourth was world history, and Jasper sat behind me. Fifth was English.

I was the only one of my siblings in that class, like intro to drawing. The teacher, Ms. Widmer, started the class like every other teacher that day had. She passed out the course description, but instead of actually reviewing it, she just made some comment about how we could review it on our own.

Ms. Widmer then told us that she was going to pair us up to start our first group project of the year. After about ten minutes of explaining the project, she actually started assigning pairs. "Anne and Liza, Dan and Andrew, Battle and Isaac," She continued down the list, "Alice and Leah." she finished.

Leah. Huh. Sounded like some preppy cheerleader who talked in a really high pitched annoying voice really fast. I glanced around the room, wondering which one she was. Kids were getting up and moving desks. A girl came and sat in front of me while I was pulling out a binder to pretend to take notes for the project in.

I looked at her from the feet up. She had a pair of black converses on, with zebra striped shoe laces in them. Almost definitely not preppy. She was wearing a pair of jeans, probably from Hollister. Okay, maybe preppy. She wore a green tee shirt, with a v-neck. I stopped at her neck and did a double take.

She was wearing a silver heart shaped necklace. I glanced up to her face, and she looked just as dumbfounded as I'm sure I did. I wasn't sure what she was so surprised about, though.

In the moments I looked at her face, I saw a lot without really seeing anything. I saw that she had short black hair cut kind of choppy. Her eyes were almost as dark as her hair, only with more of a brown tinge to them. She had a square face, with strong looking cheek bones. Her eyeliner was applied in moderation, but heavy where it was applied. She was pretty, I realized.

"Can I see that for a minute?" I asked quietly, pointing at her necklace. She nodded, her mouth still open. Seriously, what was up with this girl? At least I had gotten my composure back.

I gently picked the necklace up off of the skin of her collar bone. I gently ran my thumb over the front before opening it. Seconds later, the locket slipped off of my fingers as I lost my composure again. I had never expected to see those words again. _Guide her, keep her, with love always, and please bless her as I do now. _I looked at her in the eyes. Who was this girl?

Now, she had seemed to get her composure back somewhat. She took a deep breath, then started to talk.

"I'm Leah. I'm from the reservation," Oh, that explains part of it. "I got kicked off of the 'res high because of attitude problems." I nodded. Okay.

"Where did you get your necklace?" I asked her, cocking my head a little.

Her face went into a bit of a snarl. But then, for some reason, her face softened, and she told me "It was my grandmother's, from her first and true love. Which one of your brothers was it?" Guess she knew about the Cullens. Figures, everyone from the reservation does. Wait, her grandmothers? This beautiful girl sitting before me was Kristina's offspring? I took a deep breath in.

I suddenly realized I hadn't breathed since she came and sat down. I breathed in through my nose, expecting the bombardment of information. I expected to smell the newly sharpened pencils, the smell of old books. I expected the smell of some poor guy getting turned on by the girl he had been partnered with, and I expected the smell of blood.

What I didn't expect was for her to smell like Kristina. Well, not exactly like Kristina, but almost. She smelled of wet dog, and of human. She didn't smell bad, though. It was an okay smell. Of course she knew. She was probably mere months old. Attitude problems my rear end. More like temper problems.

I shook my head, and knew that I had to tell her the truth. She would probably hate me, but she could handle it. I whispered the word, scared of what she would do. "Me."

Her eyes shot open with surprise. Oh, no.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay guys! I know a lot of you were really excited to read this chapter, so I was trying to figure out how to maximize readability. [Is that a word?] So, I'm going to do it from Leah's POV! If you were wondering about Leah's behavior last chapter, you should be. Think about it for a few minutes, it might hit you. I apologize that this will probably be my last chapter for a little while, or at least updates will start coming less often. The school year is beginning to draw to a close, and with it comes extra curricular events, projects because every teacher KNOWS that their class is the most important in the world, and of course the ever present studying. I promise I'll try, though! And once summer rolls around, I'll need something to do. So as long as EdwardCullenBOY doesn't steal me for lazer tag and chillin every night I was available like he did last summer, updates should come pretty quickly and well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just love taking the girls out for a little fun :]**

**Leah's POV**

I sat in my desk, stunned. Had the little pixie girl sitting across from me just told me that she was my grandmother's lover? I thought back for a moment. Yeah, I'm pretty sure she had.

A month ago, that would have made me pissed. Not just because the little pixie girl before me was a vampire, I could smell it on her and in every fiber of her being. I had smelled it when I walked in the room. No, I would have been mad also because she was here at the school, putting every kid here at risk of being drained. I would have gone running out of here and straight for the woods. At the 'res, I had had problems with my temper and the fact that my temper often made me need to run. I had been hoping here would be different.

Surprisingly, it was. Right now, I didn't want to head for the trees. I just wanted to talk to this girl sitting in front of me, get to know her.

I was still really stunned about Alice being my grandmother's lover, probably about when she was my age. At least I had regained composure from when I first laid eyes on her. I would have to ask Quill of Embry later why she gave me such a reaction. No one, not even Sam when we had dated, had ever given me such a reaction.

Then I had to start wondering what this meant for me. Was I gay? I had loved Sam, or so I thought. I had dated other guys before, too. So was I bi? I shook my head a little to snap me back to Alice, who was still waiting for my reaction. All of my thoughts had run through my head in a span of about 30 seconds.

I then looked at the girl sitting in front of me. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a tan vest over it. A pair of dark blue jeans sat on her hips, and I realized that as she walked, I would be able to see every muscle in her hips and thighs move, they were so tight there. At her collarbone sat a loose choker, with something that looked like a family crest on it. And not to forget her hair.

Oh, my god. I could go on forever about her hair. It was short, each strand between six and eight inches long, but beautiful. The color was wonderful, too. It was dark, almost black, but with just a twinge of brown to it. It was the type of hair that I just wanted to wrap my fingers up in while I kissed her, worshiped her...

Okay, focus Leah. She's still waiting for your reaction. You probably look like an idiot right now.

The rest of the period continued smoothly. We agreed to present our project in power point form, that way we could both work on it and not necessarily have to work on it at the same time.

The bell rang, and we both stood up. I was about to ask her to eat lunch with me, but she walked out the door. Normally, that would have pissed me off. Somehow, though, I couldn't make myself mad at her.

That afternoon, I walked out of school with my backpack slung over one shoulder. I headed towards the woods, starting to jog. Once I was fully in the trees, I began to strip. Once all of my clothes were off, I stuffed them in my backpack, and then tied it to my ankle.

I phased, then began the run home. As I neared my house, I felt another presence in my head. Seconds later, Quill greeted me.

_Hey Leah. How is Forks High?_

_Boring. I wish I was still at the 'res high with you guys. Hey, do they still have that awesome history teacher?_

_Yeah, but he's retiring this year._ He thought regretfully.

_Haha, remember how he had the mid-year exam up on the cork board the whole first half of the year, and none of us realized it untill we actually took the exam?_

He laughed. _Or how he played that music during the final exam that he said would be the type of music for a person to walk their pet canary to? _Ah, gotta love Quill. He can bring back the best memories to make anyone laugh.

We shared a good laugh, then my thoughts drifted back to English._ Hey, I have a question for you._

_I'm all ears. _He always was. Maybe that was the reason he was one of my best friends.

I rethought the events of English class. I went over how I felt when I saw her, and how I didn't want her to leave when class was over.

_Any idea? _I asked hopefully. I was slowing to a walk, nearing my house. _I'll be right back. _Quill was deep in thought, and I needed to dump my back pack. I phased back, and threw it through my open window. Seconds later, I was wolf again. _Where are you?_

_The beach. Leah, I think we have a problem. _

Oh, God. He's going to tell me that my response means we have to have a fight to the death or something of the equivalent. I couldn't hurt her.

_No, nothing like that. _He reassured me. _It's just that the only time I've ever heard of feelings like yours towards Alice... _He hesitated.

_Spit it out. _I told him. This was getting tiring. I had taken the loop, just to check our territory. We can never be too careful.

_It's like Sam and Emily. You never want to leave her, you want to protect her, you want what's best for her. _He reasoned. Oh, god. _Leah, I think you imprinted on Alice._

I froze in the middle of the loop. _Oh._

_I'm pretty sure there's nothing you can do about it. You'll probably have to embrace it. _Quill told me nervously.

_I'm going home. _As I said this, I turned back. _I gotta think. Talk to you later. _

_Okay Leah._

_And one more thing, Quill?_

_Anything._

_Don't mention this to the guys._

_I won't. _With that, I phased. God, this was gonna be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N/: Okay, so I know in the books Edward met Bella in their junior year about half way through. Just trust me, this'll work. And if it doesn't, you're allowed to leave flames. Enjoy!**

**I checked this morning. Twilight is still owned by the lovely Stephanie.**

**APOV:**

I pitched another baseball. Seconds later, the satisfying crack of metal against... well, whatever a baseball is made of, met my ears. The ball that Emmett had just hit went sailing over the trees. Emmett had caught it and threw it back to me. "Out!"

Normally, these calls were made by my 'mother', Esme. Tonight, however, the calls were being made by Edward's human girlfriend, Bella. She was a pretty girl. She had dark brown hair, and the most piercing eyes. And yes, she did smell good. She just wasn't drop dead gorgeous like I always thought Edward would fall for. Still, she made him happy, so the family and I decided we would support him.

It had been a week since I first met Leah. She was a good partner for the project, but she acted a little... strange. She wanted nothing to do with me, but would still watch me whenever we were within eyesight of each other. She didn't like that the necklace had come from me, but she didn't take it off.

I focused back on baseball. My team was up by two points, and I was determined to keep it that way.

I continued to play, and Bella continued to make calls. Most of them were accurate, but every so often she would mistake a ball for a strike and vice versa. The only really major mistake she had made was mistaking Rose's home run for an out. Rose had corrected her pretty fast on that one. Poor Bella. Rose really disliked her.

Soon enough, I was at bat. I stepped up to the plate, centering myself. From the outfield, Edward spoke.

"Alice, Leah would like to finish the project." He sounded slightly annoyed. Though he was across the field from me, I could hear him loud and clear. I could now smell Leah, so I knew she would be able to hear me.

"I already finished it." She knew this. I had told her yesterday in class. It's one of the many benefits of never sleeping. Another example of how confusing she could be. She avoided me, but then sought me out like this.

Bella had begun to look back and forth between me and Edward, obviously confused. The rest of my family was used to conversations somewhat like this, so they were relaxed. Carslile, who had been pitching, was now throwing the ball back and forth with Jasper. Esme was having conversation with Rose in the dugout, and Emmett was well... being Emmett. He was busy mocking Edward.

Edward smirked at me. What was running through Leah's head? "She wants to see it." Wow. This girl really wanted to talk to me.

"Fine." I said. "My house. 10 minutes." Then I nodded to Carslile.

One home run later, I headed for home. I had a funny feeling she didn't really want to talk about the project.

- - -

When I arrived at our house, she was sitting on the porch steps. She was wearing an extremely large tee shirt. The sleeves covered up all the way to her elbows, and the hem came down to just above her knees. The shirt was teal, with red lettering that said _'Day of Silence, April 25__th__, 2008' _.

I walked up to her, and glanced at her. Then I sat down on the second step. I stretched out, so my back was resting against the railing. Leah shifted herself so that she was sitting the same way along the first step, facing me.

I sucked in a breath, then out. Not that I needed to breathe, I just needed a moment to think.

"Well, I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that you didn't want to talk about the project." She nodded at my comment. Then she shook her head. This girl was all about contradictions, wasn't she?

She continued to talk. "I need you to trust me for a couple minutes. I'm not going to make tons of sense. But in order for you to understand the end, you need to know the beginning." She looked me straight in the eye. I nodded.

**LPOV:**

Last week, Jacob and I had a conversation about what was known about imprinting. He told me that if an imprinter revealed themselves to the imprintee, and the imprintee rejected him or her, multiple things could happen. The imprinter could simply live a long, sad life. Some people had even been driven to end their lives early because of how they felt.

There was one case, though, that really stood out. It had been passed down through the generations, piece of legend. But lately, we had been more compelled to believe legend. In this case, the imprintee rejected him. Hard. He ran off, and wasn't found untill weeks later. They found his body, human form, hundreds of miles away. When an autopsy was conducted, it was determined that his body just shut down.

Died of a broken heart.

The really funny thing was that he was the only other ware wolf to have ever imprinted on someone of the same sex. Okay, it wasn't that funny. It was flat out scary.

Now, I looked at her. She was looking back at me, with questioning eyes as she adjusted herself to sit on the steps. I adjusted myself to look at her. God, she was beautiful. She was wearing a baseball jersey and pants that were definitely aged, but showed she had a good figure. Yet, it also left enough to the imagination. Her pants hugged her legs, and cut off mid-calf. Her hair was sticking out from the bottom of her cap in funny directions. A pair of black high tops were loosely laced on her feet, and seemed to scream 'fuck me!'.

I shook my head a little. Get a hold of yourself, girl! Since when do shoes say 'fuck me!'? Since when do you even like girls?

Right. Since I imprinted. And I don't like girls. I don't even like boys. I love her.

**APOV:**

She took a breather for a minute, deep in thought. I noticed the way her eyes flicked up and down my figure. Could she be...?

No. She couldn't be. She couldn't be in love with me. And even if she was, after I had learned of Kristina's death, I had promised myself that I would never be with anyone else.

She broke my chain of thought by speaking.

"Did Grandma Kristina ever explain imprinting to you?" God, it was weird to hear her call my Kristina 'Grandma Kristina'. I thought for a minute, then shook my head. She had mentioned it in passing once, but never really explained it.

"Well," she continued "basically what happens is that a wolf sees another person, and becomes attached with every fiber of their being. The wolf wants what's best for the person, no matter what. For the most part, if the person thinks that something is best for them and they want it, the wolf will do anything to make it happen."

"The only problem is rejection." I nodded. It made sense. "But I already explained that." She exhaled after she finished that.

She was right. I did get a little confused. "So how does that relate to me?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "Alice," she said, "I've imprinted on you."

I froze. I couldn't do that. I had promised myself, promised Kristina, that I would never love again. I got up and started running toward the trees.

"Wait." Her soft voice met my ears. I stopped and looked back at her. She was standing at the bottom of the steps. To look at her face, you would think that she was being ripped apart. I knew in that moment what I had to say.

She had told me about the boy for a reason.

"Leah, I'm not rejecting you. This is just best for me." She nodded, looking a little better but still not great. With that I turned and left.

**LPOV**

I watched her run, and it hurt. But I knew my heart wouldn't break, at least not now. Not untill she totally rejected me. For now I would just hurt.

As I pounded my way home, I heard a faint tune finding its way over the trees. A small, sweet, female voice.

**_O fare you well my dear, I must be gone_**_**  
**_**_And leave you for a while:_**_**  
**_**_Though I roam away I shall return,_**_**  
**_**_Though I roam ten thousand miles, my dear,_**_**  
**_**_Though I roam ten thousand miles._**

**_So fair thou art my bonnie lass,_**

**_So deep in love am I._**

**_But I never will prove false to the bonnie lass I love,_**

**_Till the stars fall from the sky my dear,_**

**_Till the stars fall from the sky._**_****_

**_Ten thousand miles it is so far_**_**  
**_**_To leave me here alone,_**_**  
**_**_Whilst I may lie, lament and cry,_**_**  
**_**_And you will not hear my moan, my dear,_**_**  
**_**_And you will not hear my moan._**_****_

**_The crow that is so black, my dear,_**_**  
**_**_Shall change his colour white;_**_**  
**_**_And if ever I prove false to thee,_**_**  
**_**_The day shall turn to night, my dear,_**_**  
**_**_The day shall turn to night._**_****_

**_Yonder sits that little turtle dove,_**

**_O yonder sits that little turtle dove,_**_**  
**__S_**_he doth sit in yonder high tree,_**_**  
**_**_A making a moan for the loss of her love,_**_**  
**_**_As I will do for thee, my dear,_**_**  
**_**_As I will do for thee._**_****_

**_The river never will run dry,_**_**  
**_**_Nor the rocks melt with the sun;_**_**  
**_**_And I'll never prove false to the bonnie lass I love_**_**  
**_**_Till all these things be done, my dear,_**_**  
**_**_Till all these things be done._**

**As I continued running, the song made me cry. I knew it was a promise to my grandmother, as well as to me. Just give her time. Just a little more time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LPOV**

I lay in bed that night, crying. Not the noisy tears that some girls cry that you can hear miles away, but not the couple of tears some girls call crying. I was crying hard, but quiet. She didn't reject me. I still hurt, though.

My fingers found their way to my necklace before I gave them permission to. They met the piece of metal, a cold reminder. She loved my grandmother without hesitation, but not me. I wanted to rip it off, stomp on it. I couldn't bring myself to, though. I hadn't taken if off since my grandmother had given it to me years ago.

I started to think about the necklace. I had never taken it off, but I didn't feel it bounce against my flesh and fur when I ran. Where did it go? Did it become part of me?

Getting out of bed, I decided to go for a run. Sprinting for the forest, I shifted. Clothes went flying, and I heard the distinct sound of my heart starting to race, excited for what was coming. Pausing for a moment, I let my chin hit my neck. No necklace. So what happened to it?

_Hey. _Ahh, Quil. Gotta love my best friend. _What's up?_

_Out for a run._

_Gotcha. What did Alice say?_

I replayed the whole sequence of events, pondering on the necklace.

_Hmm... _he was thinking about it. _Maybe it's because it's from Alice. Maybe it shows how she is part of you. Did Kristina have to take it off?_

I answered truthfully. _I don't know._

- - -

As the days passed, I saw her. _Alice._ Our school was small, so it was kind of hard not to. I saw her in English. _Alice. _At lunch, across the cafeteria. _Alice. _Walking to her car after school, laughing about something with Jasper. _Alice. _

She never gave me an answer. It was hard, forcing myself to stay away from her. The hardest part was the two and a half months of summer. Ten long weeks. There were many nights that I wanted to go sit outside her window. Just to hear her move around. I always stopped myself, telling myself it was best for her. Instead, I occupied myself running extra shifts. Gotta do something with all that extra energy.

School started again, and now we were juniors. I had grown a little over the summer, dyed my hair so that when I phase I look two toned. But she hadn't changed a bit. She still had that short black hair, and dressed with a slight hint of vintage.

One night, about a month later, I went on patrol. Not that it was unusual that I went on patrol. I did that every night, with Sam and Quil. But tonight, something was wrong.

I started running to where I could tell Sam was. As I was running, I wondered why he was there. The Cullen's baseball field?

_Hey Sam. What's going on?_

_Hey Leah. _He sounded tired, worn. _Blood sucker._

That was all the explanation I needed. _The one who was killing all those humans? What happened?_

_He went after Bella. The Cullens are working to protect her. _I immediately wanted to go check on Alice. Make sure she was okay, and stayed that way.

_Go. _Thank god for Sam understanding this one thing. _And while you're at it, make sure the blood sucker burns. He killed too many people on our turf._

**APOV**

We were having trouble catching James. He was more skilled, and so much faster than any of us. Carslile and Edward were tending to Bella, so it was me, Jasper, and Emmet against James. We should have had the advantage.

Yet, we were going to loose. He was going to get away. I started desperately searching my mind for possibilities. There were none. We were going to loose.

Suddenly, a huge wolf was between us and him, its nose feet away from his face. Mahogany fur bristled on the wolf's back, while its chest, stomach, and legs had fur that was more on the blonde side of things. Paws covered in mud, teeth bared, this wolf was ready to fight. I realized who it was.

Leah. I don't think I will ever be so happy to see her.

She tackled him and began to rip him to shreds with her teeth. She was growling as she did it. I smiled, imagining what she was saying in her head.

Jasper and Emmett started a fire, while I started collecting pieces of James. Soon enough, we were standing on the opposite side of the street watching the building burn.

I laughed then.

The four of us must have been a funny sight. Two boys, one very large, and one tall and skinny. A small and thin girl and a large wolf. All standing (well, Leah was sitting,) and watching a building burn.

Jasper spoke then, turning to Emmett. "I think it's time to call 911."

Emmett nodded in agreement, and the two went to find a pay phone to do it on. We didn't need the cops chasing us because we didn't stay on scene, and we needed to go before the sun came up.

I turned to Leah, still in wolf form.

"Thanks." I said, throwing my arms around her neck and burying my face in her fur.

**A/N: Hey all! Let me start by saying that I absolutely LOVE my readers! You guys are great. This one goes out to the entire class of '09, especially my bestie, Christine. You rock, girl!**

**Okay, so I know this chapter is short, but it really sets the scene for the next chapter, and a good chunk of the rest of the story.**

**Reviews make me happy... :] 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Some time after the Bio exam plus the fact that Bio gets me thinking about my fan fiction equals new chapter. Leah, Alice and I had a long conversation about what exactly happened this chapter. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Twilight, All Summer Long, or Low. **

**APOV**

Edward and Carslile were back at the hospital with Bella. They were working on getting her boo-boos fixed. She would be okay.

When Carslile had called to tell us this, he had also told us to go home. So that's what we were doing. Jasper and Emmett had decided to run home, because Japer needed to hunt. That left me with Leah in Emmett's Jeep. Before Emmet had taken off, he had handed me his extremely-large button up shirt. When I asked why, he explained that Leah would need something to put on. Oh. Duh. Then he had grinned at me and asked if I just wanted her in the car as is, and I smacked him

Now, we were driving home. Leah sat in the passenger seat with Emmett's shirt on. We were on the highway. At one point, Leah turned up the music, saying something to the effect of "I love this song."

We both started jamming out to it, dancing little dances in our seats and singing along with it. Leah had a nice voice. She was on tune and knew all the words to the song. On the other hand, I know I was just loud and halfway off tune because of it. Oh well.

_It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
Caught somewhere between a boy and man  
She was seventeen and she was far from in-between  
It was summertime in Northern Michigan  
Ahh Ahh Ahh  
Ahh Ahh Ahh_

_Splashing through the sand bar  
Talking by the campfire  
It's the simple things in life, like when and where  
We didn't have no internet  
But man I never will forget  
The way the moonlight shined upon her hair  
_

Traffic came to a stop as we continued having fun. Low came on next, and I started to wonder what type of station we were listening to that would play country one moment and pop the next. I didn't have time to finish the thought, though, as she and I started jamming out again.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeans, jeans  
Boots with the fur, with the fur  
The whole club was lookin' at her  
She hit the flo', she hit the flo'  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy!  
She hit the flo', she hit the flo'  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low, low low low low

The song came to an end, and Leah turned down the music a little. She looked at me, grinning. I looked at her, grinning right back.

I realized in that moment how good she looked in Emmett's shirt. The way she was sitting, every curve of her body was visible through it. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders, and looked rather scruffy as it was right now. It was cut in a funky style, and dyed in an even funkier one. I also knew, though, that when she turned it looked really good.

Leah shifted in her seat, so that her feet were against the door and she was looking slightly over her shoulder at me. She smiled, and I knew in that moment that I could see that smile every day for years and never grow tired of it. Her teeth were just a slight bit crooked, but in a way that complimented her face. It was a genuine smile, one that was clearly not forced or faked. She was really having a bit of fun here.

We were still stuck in traffic and it didn't look like we were going to get out of it anytime soon. Might as well start conversation.

"Thanks for saving us back there." I said, looking at her and leaning towards her just a little bit.

She smiled again, and if I had a beating heart, it probably would have jumped. "No problem." Leah shifted a little to see me a bit better.

Our eyes met, and if I had a beating heart, it probably would have stopped then and there. After I finished looking at her smile for years, I could feast off her eyes for centuries.

**LPOV**

I had been enjoying the car ride so far. Really, I couldn't remember the last time I kicked back and just had fun. We started to talk, and I looked at her.

My eyes met hers in that moment. That anticipatory moment. The world seemed to stop, like it was holding its breath. In that moment, the heartache was stronger than it had been all year. She could pull away. She could reject me. But I had hope.

Looking into her eyes, somehow, I understood everything her golden eyes were telling me.

She was still fragile. Not nearly as fragile as she was, but still fragile. She was ready for me, though.

And in that moment, I knew I could handle anything. As long as I had her.

**APOV**

I realized in that moment that our lips were six inches apart, probably even less. In that moment, I also made a decision. I could do this. Kristina would have wanted me to love again, to be happy.

I leaned forward and captured her lips in mine. Oh. My. God. Nothing had ever felt so right in my life.

**LPOV**

She kissed me, and suddenly, I didn't hurt anymore. She hadn't rejected me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**LPOV**

I lost myself in the kiss. One of her hands came up to thread itself through my hair. My hand went to the back of her neck. I think we could have continued forever like that if we had wanted to.

Unfortunately, traffic had started again. Horns began to blare at us, and Alice smiled into the kiss. She pulled away from me and started to drive the car again. I immediately felt the loss of her lips against mine, but inside I was doing a little happy dance.

We continued the drive home, neither of us really saying much of anything. I placed my hand on her knee after a little bit, and she smiled.

A little while later, we pulled up along the treaty line. Alice stopped the car, and looked at me, smiling. "I thought you might like me to get you here at least. Sorry I can't take you further."

"Thanks," I laughed, "I don't want the boys to hear about this for a little while."

She giggled. "At least this way it's about a mile to your house." I went to get out of the car, but she stopped me. "Wait..." She started. She bit her lip, then continued. "Do you want to meet me somewhere tomorrow night? Just the two of us?"

I leaned back into the car just a little bit. "I'd like that. Where did you have in mind?" If she said somewhere to eat, I would tell her that we should do something else. We shouldn't make our first date something that only one of us could partake in. Alice seemed to think about it for a moment.

Then she decided. "Meet me here." She said, nodding to herself. "It's a surprise." She grinned at me. I wanted to tell her that I wasn't a big fan of surprises, but decided against it. She was doing so much for me, and I wanted to do even more for her.

I nodded to her. "Alright. I'll see you then." We shared one very prolonged kiss goodbye, then I began to walk home.

Okay, walk home isn't the word I should use. I did this little skip-like thing all the way home as fast as I could. _She wants me. She wants me. She wants me._

When I walked into the house, I was met by my mother. She was carrying a large box, that by the looks of it was filled almost to the brim with medium sized black leather books. Looking at them, I realized they were journals.

While I had been sizing up the box she held in her hands, she had been sizing up my outfit. Meeting her eyes, I smiled a little bit. She only raised her eyebrows and said "I don't want to know." After the whole Sam situation, she had learned it was better not to ask.

She then handed me the box. "I thought that you might like these. They were your Grandmother Kristina's journals." Oh, my. "She was a wolf, too. You might find some of her experiences helpful."

"Thanks, Mom." I carried the box into my room and put it down on the foot of my bed. Changing into a large tee shirt and a pair of sweats, I pulled out one of the journals and plopped down at the head of my bed. Then I began to read.

_Kristina's journal. Dated at some point of her senior year._

_Quite the shocker today. During casual conversation, Alice and I started talking about vampires and powers. I pushed a little bit when she started talking about Edward, trying to find out what hers was. I mean, that girl is just too amazing not to have one. Just when I thought she really didn't have one, she told me the truth._

_Alice can see the future. Well, at least she could. Since I came into her life, she can't anymore. She thinks it's because I'm a wolf, but isn't sure. _

_While she was talking about it, I noticed the pain in her eyes. Her visions are something she really misses. _

I stopped there. Well, that wasn't really what I was expecting. When I opened the journal, I expected to find routes mapped out that she ran, a record of comings and goings of the vampire variety. Hell, maybe I had even hoped for a little discussion of the more physical side of her relationship with Alice. But I definitely hadn't expected to find a deep look into Alice's soul.

Then my mind started to wander a little bit. Could she still see her visions, even with me? She shouldn't be able to, it just shouldn't work. Yet, female ware wolves shouldn't work either, and here I am. My mind wandered into the night as my eyes drifted closed, the journal still open on my lap and the rest of the pile in the box at the foot of my bed.

**APOV**

I walked into lunch the next day, and my eyes automatically started scanning the cafeteria for Leah. She was sitting alone at a corner table, sitting so she could see the rest of the cafeteria. Her head was down, as if she was concentrating on her food.

I bought my 'lunch', and walked up to her table. She didn't look up. I slid my tray so it was next to hers and sat down.

She finally looked up and absolutely grinned at me. She looked a little surprised I was sitting next to her. I raised an eyebrow, smiling at her. "Who did you think it was? Our creeper of a gym teacher?"

We continued conversation as she ate, talking about almost everything. We talked about school, comparing our schedules. I made a mental note to try to change mine to fit hers a little more. I only had English and lunch in common with her. I wanted a little more time with her during the day. We talked about our families, her telling me about her brother and mom, and how her father had never really been in the picture. I told her a bit about the history of my family, about how we all got to be living together. Then she asked what I was planning for tonight.

"Well," I started. I really wanted it to be kept a surprise; I knew she would love it. "I still want to keep it a bit of a surprise," She looked a little disappointed. "but I will tell you to be ready for a bit of a trek through the woods." I scooted my chair a little bit closer to hers, and smiled a little as she bit her lip. "What are you thinking? Did I scare you with mentioning the woods?"

Leah shot me a look, then grinned. "No." She said, leaning in so that our faces were only inches apart. "I was thinking about how much I want to kiss you right now." I smiled back at her. Leaning in a little further, I was able to put my lips to her ear. Two could play at this game.

**LPOV**

She leaned in a little after what I said, and whispered in my ear. "Really? Because all I have been thinking about was how much I want to claim you, let people know that you're mine." I heard the smile in her voice. "Every time anyone has looked at the two of us all period, either their hearts start to race and they look away, or they stare untill they realize we won't do anything." I opened my mouth to speak, but the bell rang. Seconds later, Alice was out of sight.

**A/N: So I apologize this took a while... longer than I usually try for... I'll try to have the next chapter posted sooner...**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than expected. Full house around here... **

**Many thanks to my readers. You guys are the best. I know a lot of people say this, but it's true. Reviews absolutely make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**APOV**

That evening, I was leaning against my car on the treaty line. While waiting for Leah to come, I started reviewing the plan for tonight in my head.

I had managed to talk my parents and siblings into a hunting trip so I could have the house. Don't get me wrong, I want Leah to meet my family. I just don't think it needs to happen quite yet.

I would cook her dinner, and show her a small part of my family's history. After, I would take her to my favorite spot. I was nervous: I wanted tonight to be perfect.

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to ponder that long. At that moment, Leah walked up from the woods. She looked stunning. Her eyes were framed with brown eyeliner, and she had the slightest hint of blush on her cheeks. She had straightened the brown parts of her hair, but curled the blonde parts. It looked stunning. My eyes drifted downward to her dress, and I think my jaw dropped a little.

The dress she was wearing hugged her body slightly, and ruffled out a little from her waist to her knees. A brown ribbon ran just below her breasts, and tied in back. Above the ribbon was white, and was spaghetti strap, which showed off her shoulder muscles perfectly. Below the ribbon, it was a light purple, white, and brown floral design. She wore a simple pair of brown converse on her feet, and I noticed her shoe laces matched the purple of the dress.

She approached me, and wrapped her arms around me, smiling and looking me in the eye. Suddenly, I felt severely insignificant in my grey halter dress and sandals. "See something you like?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes," I said, smiling right back at her. "but I told you to come dressed for a trek. I wouldn't even want to get that dress slightly dirty."

Leah grinned at me, and giggled. "You're not dressed for a trek either." She reminded me.

"Touché. Well, you're lucky I'm cooking dinner first." Her eyebrows raised in slight surprise. I giggled. "Come on, get in the car." I jerked my head toward my brother's signature silver Volvo.

**LPOV**

About an hour later, we were both sitting in the Cullen kitchen. Well, I was sitting. Alice was dancing around, enjoying showing off her pizza dough twirling skills. I was laughing at her, but in truth, she was really good at it and I was enjoying the show. The Cullen Kitchen was large and light colored, much like the rest of the house. The entire house was beautiful.

When we had arrived at her house, she had told me her family was out of town. I was slightly surprised at this, but not totally. Vampires do need to hunt. I know I had promised myself I would talk her into doing something else if her plans involved food, but I had decided in my head that her cooking was allowed. It was so entertaining.

She danced in a circle before throwing up the dough again, and pulled sauce and cheese out of the refrigerator while it was up in the air. When it came back down, Alice put the finishing touches on the dough, and asked "What type of pizza do you like?". I smiled.

She was in for a surprise. "I absolutely love pineapple and hamburger meat on my pizza." Most people thought that was the weirdest combination in the world. To my surprise, she pulled a few things out of the refrigerator and moments later, the pizza was in the oven. Wow, my girl was fast.

I leaned over the counter a little bit, giving Alice a very nice view. Not that I really expected her to take advantage of it, I just wanted her to see what she had. Alice glanced at me, and smiled before beginning clean up from preparation.

"So what are we going to do while the pizza is cooking?" I asked. Alice's smile grew even bigger before she responded. Her hands quickly and gracefully cleaned the bowls, knives, and other things she had used.

"I was hoping you would like to see the house? There's a great deal of history to it." She came over to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I simply nodded, and we began to walk out of the room.

On the way out of the room it occurred to me. "Don't we need to set a timer?" I asked her. Alice smiled and tapped her nose. Oh.

**APOV**

I had decided to begin with Carlisle's study. I knew most of the history to it, and I also knew that is was one of the most beautiful rooms in the house. Even though I knew this, though, I realized it again when Leah followed me in that it must be stunning. I forgot that when I saw it almost every day. Watching Leah walk in and gasp in amazement gave me new eyes to the room, though.

She began to closely look at items, such as the books that covered the walls, and the pictures that covered the wall that didn't contain any books. Watching her, I could see the room through her eyes. I watched her search the wall of pictures and paintings for some sense of order, or meaning, but find none.

Finally, she looked at me, with questioning eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but suddenly, I could smell the cooked pizza. I motioned for her to wait a moment, and was quickly back with a plate for her. We sat down about 5 feet in front of the wall, me facing Leah and Leah facing the wall. Then I began the explanation.

"Carlisle was born in 1664," I began. Leah's eyes widened at the date. I motioned to a picture to the left side of the wall. "His father was a pastor who led hunts against witches, werewolves, and vampires." She shivered a little at the mention of both of our species' being hunted. "His mother died giving birth to him, so Carlisle was an only child. When his father began to deteriorate, though, his father put him in charge of the hunts, to take his father's place." Leah nodded and took a bite of pizza. "Normally, the people wouldn't really be on to anything in a hunt. They would go and kill some poor citizen, and move on. One night, while he was assisting a hunt, Carlisle discovered a real vampire clan's hiding spot. He led a hunt on them, and in the process of attacking got bitten."

Leah's eyes grew wide, and she whispered, "Is that how a person gets turned into a vampire?" Oh. I thought she had known that.

I nodded. "The venom spreads, and it transforms the cells. We think the vampire had begun to feed on Carlisle, but got interrupted. Carlisle hid while transforming, staying completely silent, which couldn't have been easy. Turning is a painful process." By now, Leah had finished her pizza. "That's why he would never do this to anyone who didn't have another option. Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were all turned as a last resort. They were all dangerously close to dying when Carlisle found them. Jasper's another entire story for another day." I winked at her. Looking out the windows of the study, I realized it was nearly dusk. "And I guess the rest of Carlisle's is, too. Come on, I want you to see something."

**LPOV**

As we exited the house, I noticed Alice eyeing me. Smiling, I asked "What?"

"Nothing." She said. "I was just thinking it would be a shame to ruin that dress. It's stunning."

I blushed a little bit. "What do you propose, then?" Alice obviously had a plan. Who was I to interfere?

She held out her arms. "I'll carry you."

She ran through the woods, with me in her arms. To most people, the woods would have looked like a blur. Because my eyes were used to it, though, I could see everything. The run should also have scared me. Again, I was used to it. I had no idea where she was taking me. I had never been in this section of the forest before.

Moments later, we emerged into a small clearing. Alice set me down, and covered my eyes with her hands. I felt her lean into me, and felt her cool breath on my ear. "Walk forward. I won't let you trip."

Stepping forward a couple times, I realized we must be on a rocky surface. After about ten steps, she told me to stop. When she took her hands off from over my eyes, I gasped.

I had lived in Forks and the Reservation my whole life, but I had never seen the area like this. I could see everything from this hilltop. I could see main street, the school, and even all the way to the ocean. On top of that, there was the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen in my life.

Looking to my left, I could see Alice was sitting on the rocks, watching my reaction as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I smiled, and sat down next to her. She took my hand in hers, and I leaned up against her shoulder.

We stayed like that for a long time, just watching the view and enjoying the other's company. As it grew darker, it also grew cooler, but we didn't really notice.

After a seemingly short time, a deep, loud howl broke the silence of the night. I looked up at Alice. I was caught for about the millionth time that night by her stunning beauty. It made me sad to have to leave her, but I knew that I would see her again very soon.

"That's my cue." I whispered. She looked down at me, sad but understanding. We stood, and she hugged me. We kissed for a few moments, and then she let me go.

Before I walked into the trees, I turned to Alice. She looked small, and a little sad, there in the dark. "Good night, love." I whispered before turning and running into the trees.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any copy righted materials mentioned here.**

**APOV**

A couple weeks later, Leah and I sat in my bed. It was a rainy evening, and Leah was supposed to be on patrol. But her little brother, Seth, is a sweetie. He insisted that he take Leah's patrol, because he didn't want her getting sick. Well, in reality, he's a sucker for forty bucks. But we won't tell Leah that.

Leah and I had been snuggled up in my bed that night, reading. Leah had brought over one of her grandmother's diaries. We had spent most of the time pouring over the pages. Leah had found many of Kristina's experiences interesting, learning from them. I had simply enjoyed reading Kristina's loopy, simple handwriting again. It reminded me of notes left on my counter about patrol times, and other notes passed to each other in the halls.

We had found a lot about me in there, and I had found all of Kristina' thoughts about me interesting. There had been points where we both laughed, and points where I buried my face in Leah's shoulder, wishing I could cry. There had even been one section where Kristina had described some of our sexual exploits. I had laughed, remembering the night. Leah had given me a playful glare before kissing me into submission.

Despite her efforts to hide it, I knew reading that part of the journal had made Leah a little nervous. We still hadn't gone all the way together. We both knew we would, and neither of us was really in a hurry to get there, partially because we knew we had all the time we wanted to do it. Still, no one really wants to hear about their partner's past exploits, especially if it is with their own grandmother.

Now, though, I was sitting upright to Leah's left. She was sleeping, probably for the first time in a week. Sam had her running so many patrols, to keep her away from me.

I looked at Leah's sleeping form. She lay on her back with one hand under her head. Her hair was fanned out around her head, so she looked like a lion with a multi-colored mane. The other hand was stretched out and resting on my thigh. The white bed sheets sat at her hips, obscuring my view of her from the waist down. She wore a brown long sleeved shirt, which fit in just the right way that I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. I let my eyes slide down to her hips, where her shirt slid up just enough to tease me with her toned stomach. I wanted to kiss her, ravage her body until she passed out, sweaty and extremely happy. But she needed sleep.

So, instead, I picked up the journal that now sat closed between us. I don't know what compelled me to do this, but I flipped to the back couple of pages. The last entry was dated a couple days after I left.

_I can't turn anymore. No matter how mad I get, no matter what happens, I stay human. I never thought I'd miss it so much. But I do, because it means she's gone._

_I'm going to miss her. I know I'll never see her again. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. I told her once of what I dreamed of our future being. I hope she finds it someday, with someone who loves her just as much and as well as I do. She deserves it, she's beautiful, both physically and in her soul._

I put the journal down then, knowing I couldn't read any more. She wanted me to be happy. She sincerely wanted me to be happy. There was clearly no sarcasm in the words she had written on the page. She wanted me to love again. _Kristina._ I love her, always have and always will. But I also love Leah, and I now knew that Kristina would have wanted me to love Leah.

I looked down on Leah's sleeping form again, and my eyes met the locket, sitting right on her collar bone. The simple silver heart, with the words that Esme's friend has once written. _Guide her, keep her, with love always. And please bless her as I do now._

I knew in that moment, that no matter what happened, I would love Leah to the best of my ability. We were made for each other, and nothing would ever change that.

**A/N: Okay guys, I know you want to kill me. But here's what's going on. This was the logical place to end the story. Leah and Alice are firmly in love with each other, Alice has moved on from Kristina, and life is (for the most part) good. But they still have other pieces of story to tell. So, other adventures in their lives will have their own separate stories. I promise, this is not the last you've heard from these two. For now, though, have wonderful summers.**

**-AliceLuvr53-**


End file.
